The present invention relates generally to a mounting arrangement for an electronic device, and particularly to a wireless communication system mounted on an elevated surface.
There are many wireless communication systems which include a stationary antenna for receiving signals transmitted by an end device, transmitting signals to be received by an end device and/or relaying signals from a transmitting antenna to a receiving antenna. In these and other wireless communication systems, the location of the antenna is very important. For example, an antenna located on an elevated surface provides an increased coverage area (i.e., the area to which the antenna can transmit signals and/or from which the antenna can receive signals) and sometimes provides a clear line of sight radio path between the antenna and the end user.
Currently, antennas are mounted atop elevated surfaces such as one might find on buildings, light poles, towers, etc. When the antenna is mounted or positioned on the elevated surface, various electrical connections need to be established. In some environments, providing power to the transmitter, receiver and/or transceiver is simple. In other environments, establishing the necessary electrical connections is more complex.